Letters to Home
by lizbethFREAKINGpaige
Summary: Haruhi Suoh's life is caught in a mess after she runs into an old friend at the Hitachiin's Halloween party. She has betrayed her loving husband and doesn't have the courage to tell him. She does everything she can do to keep her secret from Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Halloween!

_** ~Bonjour!~**_

**_Hello people of planet Earth! This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it! I've been working on it for about a week now and finally decided it is as good as it's going to get. The characters may be a little OOC for some of your tastes, but keep in mind that they are much older now. I love constructive criticism so please feel free to leave some for me! Props to my best friend JD for waiting! This is the surprise I wouldn't tell you about… ;) haha don't kill me in my sleep! Oh and sorry to you anti-fluff readers because the first part is kind of fluffy (like a cloud!) But I had to get the point across that it was their anniversary. Sooo anyways… Onward with the story men and women of Fanfiction!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Obviously I don't own Ouran HSHC! Bisco Hatori does! Hmm… Maybe I could buy Tamaki from him?**  
_

**

* * *

****3****rd**** Person POV**

CHAPTER ONE: Happy Halloween!

* * *

October 23, 7:42 a.m.

The first thing Haruhi noticed when she walked into the kitchen was the sweet aroma of French toast and strawberry syrup. She smiled a little at this; she loved it when Tamaki cooked. The second was a swoosh of air as she was twirled around by her exuberant, blonde-haired husband.

"Haruhi! You're finally awake! Happy anniversary, Cupcake! Guess what I made for you! Your favorite breakfast! French Toas…" he was finally cut off by an evil glare as he set Haruhi down in her chair. He ruffled her hair and took a seat beside her. They ate silently for about 5 minutes untill Haruhi had fully awakened.

After she finished her breakfast she closed in the distance between her and Tamaki. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. She gave him a light peck on the lips and then rested her head on his chest, taking in his warm, vanilla-like scent.

"Thank you, Sweetie. Happy anniversary, I love you." She mumbled quietly and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair. They remained like this for a good ten minutes until Tamaki broke the comfortable silence.

"Come on! I have the whole day planned! Go get dressed while I check on Dad. The twins sent over a couple outfits for you to pick from!" he kissed Haruhi's forehead then ran up the large, marble staircase.

Throughout the day the couple shopped at various stores, went to a carnival, ate lunch at a sushi restaurant (Haruhi still had an obsession with fancy tuna), and they finished off the day by strolling through the park. Now they were sitting on a wooden bench, holding hands, and watching the sun set in the autumn sky.

"Did you enjoy today, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking into Haruhi's chocolate-brown eyes. A soft breeze blew fallen, golden leaves; one caught in Haruhi's hair. They both laughed as Tamaki brushed it off softly with his hand.

"Of course I did, Tamaki. Why wouldn't I?" she gazed down at the rock on her left hand; it sparkled brighter than it had any other day. They had been married for 5 years now and she wouldn't trade Tamaki for anything. She loved him with all of her heart and she knew he felt equally, hell, maybe even more.

"And about tonight, the twins are throwing a Halloween party and they called begging if you and I would go. They sent this adorable costume and I think it suits you perfectly! You absolutely have to go!" he started out calm but warped back into the Tamaki we know and love. He whipped out his phone and showed Haruhi a picture of the custom-made costume designed by the Hitachiins; no charge, of course. Haruhi jumped a little when the photo popped up; it was a flapper girl costume. An extremely short crimson dress, a pair of black skyscraper pumps, a soft, black feather boa, a long onyx pearl necklace, and a black headband adorned with sparkling rubies and a stringy black feather attached to the side of it.

Her eyes went wide as she contemplated over the outfit. Haruhi just nodded her head; she knew there was no reasoning with Tamaki, OR the twins for that matter. Although none of the other Host Club members stayed in touch with the Suohs after high school, Hikaru and Kaoru stayed very much apart of their lives.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second… Where's your costume?" Haruhi asked, terrified at the idea of showing up being the only person in costume; that was an example of something the twins would embarrass her with.

"I won't be able to join you tonight, Harikinz! I'm sorry! I have a meeting at 8:00 and I'll be too paranoid about Dad to even have fun." Wow. He did it. He admitted it. Haruhi's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around her confused husband.

"You admitted that you'll be paranoid and sulk!" Haruhi yelled in sarcastic happiness.

Tamaki rolled his eyes and defended himself, "I think you all forget that I'm not an over-emotional, wear-my-heart-on-my-sleeve teenager anymore." He snorted, attempting to sound sophisticated. He tilted his chin up and looked away from Haruhi.

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen. I was just kidding, almighty smart one." Haruhi teased. Tamaki suddenly stood up, slowly and dramatically.

He looked down at Haruhi with sad eyes then (unsurprisingly) couldn't hold up his act. "Ha! You officially called me King, Haruhi! Yayy!" he looked like a child on Christmas morning. He danced aroung in circles swinging Haruhi along with him.

"Technically, Honey, I called you 'almighty smart one'. Which was sarcastic. And if you were paying attention long enough, you wouldd have known I called you a drama QUEEN. Ha." Tamaki sat and sulked at the nearest tree, poking at a mushroom.

**Later at the Halloween party…**

The speakers were blasting so loudly Haruhi couldn't hear herself think. At the moment she was squeezing through the crowded dance floor, on her way to the restroom; someone had spilled their drink on her costume. She winced with each step at her blistered feet, clad in skyscraper pumps. She was five feet away from her destination and she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fujioka?" A sweet, feminine voice managed to yell over the music. Haruhi turned around, surprised to hear her maiden name being used, and raised her eyebrows in question at the girl.

"This is from the gentleman over there." *She pointed out a tall, handsome man in his mid twenties. He was lounging at the bar, sipping a martini. Haruhi was curious. The man looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The dim lighting wasn't helping at all; the only other things she could see were his prominent cheekbones and ivory skin.

Curiosity took over as Haruhi made her way to the strange man. She tugged at her skirt and flipped her glossy black-brown hair aside. As she approached, the man straightened himself in his stool and gestured for her to sit in the stool beside his.

"Fancy seeing you here, Haruhi. I had the impression that you didn't like parties." A familiar voice stated, running his pale fingers through his hair. Haruhi leaned closer to him and studied his face. When she got to his eyes everything clicked.

Ahhh, now she remembered! She glanced over at her old friend; he had changed so much since high school. His features had matured a lot; his long, lean muscles were now slightly more bulky and filled out, but there was still a sliver of boyishness that lingered in his facial features. *But besides that, there was still something missing…

"You know me all too well." Haruhi admitted, she waved her hand at the bartender for another drink. "My husband persuaded me to come tonight. He said I needed to let loose every once and a while. You see, it's been busy at work and we're refurbishing the entire house. We always pick the opposite that the other does and it turns into a full-blown argument. Usually I win, being a lawyer and all, so he pouts for a couple days afterwards."

"Husband? I didn't see you with anybody." The man asked, clearly confused, but with a dash of another emotion. Jealousy, maybe? He hadn't heard about Haruhi getting married, but he hadn't contacted her or any of his other high school buddies since he graduated from Ouran.

'_So he hasn't heard. Strange...' _She shifted in her seat and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Well he decided to stay home tonight. His father is recovering from a mild case of pneumonia. But don't worry, my husband is always worrying." The man sipped his drink slowly. "We all know how Tamaki has a tendency to overreact." As she said the last sentence and waved a hand dismissively, alcohol spewed everywhere.

"You're married to Tamaki Suoh?" he yelled incredulously and stared in shock. Everyone within ten feet of them turned to look at the plain, but still gorgeous, girl who had stolen the heart of one of the richest and most handsome men in all of Japan.

Haruhi glared at the crowd and in response they all turned away. She blushed cherry-red and stared up at her old friend. _'Wow. That was out of character for him.' _She thought and then blurted out defensively, "Is that such a crime? It seems that everyone refers to us," she made air quotes with her fingers, "as 'father and daughter' still."

"Well Tamaki always used to say that." The man chuckled and asked, "Is that still your pet name?" An evil glint clouded his eyes and burned holes right through Haruhi's head.

The blood rushed to her cheeks again. "Of c-course not! Its Pookie… s-sometimes Sweet Cheeks…" she stuttered. '_I wonder how he's going to respond to tha...' _Her thoughts were cut off by a giggle, a chuckle, and then an entire symphony of laughter. The man fell backwards and rolled on the floor, gripping his abdomen. His face was turning from purple to pearl and a tear streaked down his cheek as his laughing attack subsided.

"Its not that funny! Get up. You look like a frikin' moron." Haruhi hissed, regretting the decision to confide her nicknames in him. She thought they were kind of cute, in their own way. *"It's weird seeing you without your faithful companion." She threw a teasing smile his way, not knowing it's potency to him and every other male in the room.

The man's heart stopped for a moment, she had grown even more stunningly beautiful since high school. "Well I guess it would do me good to interact with people more often. And excuse me for saying this, but you look more beautiful than ever." He finished off his drink and popped a large green olive into his awaiting mouth. As the bartender came over to them to refill their drinks, Haruhi's old friend shook his head at the bartender and asked, "Can I have the check please?"

Haruhi grabbed her wallet and handed her friend some cash to pay th bill with but he pushed her hand away.

"Don't worry about it." He said smoothly as he handed the bartender a platinum silver credit card. He turned in his stool and watched as Haruhi's cell phone lit up her features more clearly. He struggled to catch his breath. _'Wow. She looks amazing.'_ He thought to himself.

The screen read 'four missed calls'. All of them from Tamaki. During the past half hour. She sighed and called him back hesitantly, bracing herself for his loud voice.

_**Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring, riiiiiing**_

(_Haruhi. __**Tamaki.**_)

"_**Pumpkin'! How dare you scare me like that! Not calling for half an hour! Tsk, tsk."**_

"_Tamaki! Relax, Darling, I'm just fine. Breathe in your nose and out your mouth."_

"_**I'm ok, I'm ok. Where are you, Pookie? I thought you were supposed to be headed home already! Daddy and Antoinette Jr. have been worried sick about you!"**_

"_I'm sorry. I met an old friend of ours and lost track of time. I'll be home soon, don't worry. And don't call yourself 'Daddy'. It's weird."_

"_**Hurry! I'm scared… I heard a noise from our room! Do you think it's an evil vampire-zombie? Eeeep!"**_

"_Ok dear. You're fine. See you soon."_

She snapped her phone shut and stuffed it into her sparkly clutch. The man stood up and offered his hand. "Would you care to dance with me, Haruhi?"

It seemed harmless enough. "Sure." She replied and took his waiting hand.

* * *

**_Hmmm… So that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! I have three questions for you. These parts are starred* in the story_**

**_1- Who do you think she's talking to at the bar?_**

**_2- What/who is the man's faithful companion?_**

**_3- What is the man missing?_**

**_(The answers to 2 and 3 are totally different)_**

**_Answer those and you get a cookie! - (::) haha_**

**_Be sure and review. All you have to do is press the little bubble that says 'Review'. Simple enough? No? Try harder :P_**

**_Flying purple toothpaste tubes are in your future! Duck and cover! _**

**_ ~au revoir!~_**


	2. AN

**~Hola!~**

**Hey readers! Well first off, I haven't updated because I'm having a bad case of writer's block. I'll try and update in a week or less! I'm training for volleyball so I'm pretty busy. Can ya'll believe how fast this summer is going by? ^_^ (Stole your smiley Joce!) OK so untill I get a new chapter up, may I suggest some other stories to keep you busy? ;) **

**Shooting Star! by pink-lizzy is me and my best friend's collaboration story. It's about Ouran! Lots of love and humor in that story! Read it, love it, review it? **

**My best friend is pinkfire101! Be sure and check out her stories! Two are about Ouran HSHC and the other is about Bleach. (Bleh! Bleach is weird! No offense to you Bleach fans out there! Haha...)**

**;) - Lizbeth **


	3. AN: 2

**Hello this is pinkfire101, and lizbethFREAKINGpaige! And we well lizbeth is going to put a hold on Letters to home! Because it's the first year of high school and we need to focus on it for a while. So please don't hate her (PLEASE DONT HATE ME!). Oh and before we finish this little writing thing we wanted to let you know who the person is! Can we get a drum roll please! *Drums beat rapidly* Stop *Drums stop* And the person is KYOYA! A cookie for everyone who got it right or said it and changed their mind! Thank you! Bye!**


End file.
